Battle City 2
by Freeza21
Summary: 1 year after Battle City, Yugi and friends must get the 3 new Millenium Items back and defeat the new god cards.
1. It begins

I do not own Yugioh or any cards in it (Besides the made up ones)  
  
They were every where. People covered in shadows. They had surrounded the Pharaoh and were closing in on him. There were four to be exact. They all had duelist disks on their right arms. They all summoned cards. Four giant beasts were unleashed. The monsters all attacked him. Just then Yugi awoke.  
  
Yugi: Ahhhhh! (He realizes it was only a dream) I have to start getting to bed earlier.  
  
Yesterday was Yugi's birthday and all his friends made it: Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Duke, and all three Kiba Brothers. He got a lot of new cards, a labtop, and a documentary on the Blue Eyes White Dragon (That was from Seto). He had stayed up late last night redoing his deck. His favorite card he got was the Spellcaster Lord. He got it from Joey. It was a Sunday and Yugi was going to enter a local tournament. All of a sudden he got a call on his cell phone.  
  
Yugi: Hello, Moto Residence.  
  
Joey: (Screaming into the receiver) Yug'! Did you here the news. Kiba's starting up a new battle city duelist tournament! It starts tomorrow! Good thing we're on spring break.  
  
Yugi: Sounds great. You can count me in. (Yugi hangs up the phone) Why would Kiba start another tournament? The god cards are already sealed away. (All of a sudden Shadi appears.) Shadi! What are you doing here!?  
  
Shadi: Something has arisen. My other Millenium Items have been stolen.  
  
Yugi: What! There are only 7items and they all have owners. Ishisu has 2, Bakura has 2, Marik has 1, I have 1 and so do you.  
  
Shadi: Wrong. I had 4. Three I hid from the world because they are too powerful. Now they are unleashed.  
  
Yugi: No way!  
  
Shadi: It's true my young friend, and you have to help. We will both enter Kiaba's Tournament and try to get them back.  
  
Yugi: Alright! I'd be happy to, Shadi.  
  
Shadi: Good. I'll see you there.  
  
Yugi then went over to Joey's house. Then did practice duels with Yami until about 11:30 p.m. when he drifted to sleep. That night Yugi had no awful dreams about shadow duelists. The next day Yugi put on his Millenium Puzzle and went out the door.  
  
Yugi: Bye Grandpa!  
  
Grandpa Moto: Good luck! See you in a couple days.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug'! Are you ready to duel?  
  
Yugi: Sure am. I can't wait.  
  
15 minutes later, they made it into the heart of Domino City. They reunited with people like Bakura and Mai. All of a sudden, Ishisu and Marik walk up.  
  
Ishisu: Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hi Ishisu. Hello Marik.  
  
Marik: Hi Yugi. This is very exciting, isn't it? I want to get farther then my evil side did last year.  
  
Joey: (whispers to Yugi) I still get Goosebumps when I'm around this guy.  
  
ATTENTION Seto: Hello and welcome to the Kiba Brother's second Battle City Tournament. The rules are as the same as last year. Begin!  
  
Joey: Dat' was quick.  
  
I challenge you to a duel!  
  
The party turned around and saw a boy in his young teens. He was pointing at Ishisu.  
  
Ishisu: Young boy, you don't want to challenge me. I got to the quarterfinals of the tournament last year.  
  
Boy: Oh yes I do! I want to start with the best. By the way, my name is Jeffrey, not young boy!  
  
Marik: Do it.  
  
Yugi: It'll be fun to see how much you improved over the last year.  
  
Ishisu: Fine! (She holds up her duelist disk.) Duel! 


	2. The God Cards are back

I do not own Yugioh or any cards in it (Besides the made up ones)  
  
Ishisu: Duel! I play one card face down and summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in attack mode. It's your turn Jeffrey.  
  
Jeffrey: Alright! I play Lesser Dragon #2 (1600/1200) in attack mode. Your witch is going to the graveyard. Attack!  
  
Ishisu: I foresaw your move. That's why I played this card face down. Magic Cylinder! It stops your dragon's attack and sends it back at your life points. (It shows the Lesser Dragon #2's attack and sends it at Jeffrey, who gets knocked down.  
  
Ishisu: 8000 Jeffery: 6400  
  
Jeffrey: Darn. I end my turn.  
  
Ishisu: I know. My necklace tells all. I use the magic card Tribute to the Doomed. It allows me to discard one card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one monster on the field. I choose your Lesser Dragon #2. (She discards Keldo and Lesser Dragon # 2 gets mummified and dragged under ground.)  
  
Jeffrey: My awesome monster... it's gone.  
  
Ishisu: Yes it is. I now play the melovant nuzzler on my Witch of the Black Forest to raise her attack by 700. I also play out a card face down. I attack you with my Witch.  
  
Ishisu: 8000 Jeffrey: 4600  
  
Jeffrey: That hurt! I can't beat your monster so I play a monster face down. Your move.  
  
Ishisu: My millenium necklace tells me that I will win this duel without losing life points. I play the magic card rigeki to destroy your face down monster. I now play out Gemini Elves (1900/900). I attack you with both my monsters.  
  
Ishisu: 8000 Jeffrey: 900  
  
Ishisu: I play two other cards face down, that will finish you off. I end my turn.  
  
Jeffrey: Alrighty. I play out Berserk Gorilla, (2000/1000) my best card.  
  
Ishisu: I knew you'd do this.  
  
Jeffrey: Whatever lady. I attack with my Gorilla to your Gemini Elves.  
  
Ishisu: You shouldn't have. The two cards were both Reinforcements. Together they increase my monsters attack by 1000. (It shows Gemini Eves destroying Berserk Gorilla and doing 900 damage to Jeffrey's life points.)  
  
Jeffrey: My life points are out. You win. (He walks toward her, disappointed.) Here is my locator card and my rarest card, Berserk Gorilla.  
  
Ishisu: I do not desire your gorilla. Keep it. My millenium scale shows that your heart is a good one.  
  
Jeffrey: Wow, thanks lady! (He runs off.)  
  
Joey: Wow, you really cleaned his clock.  
  
Mai: You have really improved.  
  
Ishisu: Thanks, but there are more important things to talk about. I must take Marik and Yugi somewhere alone.  
  
Bakura: Why!?  
  
Ishisu: It's a secret. You trust me right Yugi.  
  
Marik: What's this about?  
  
Ishisu: Take my hand if you want to find out. (Marik hesitates but then takes his sister's hand. She looks at Yugi. Yami takes over Yugi.)  
  
Yami: Ok. I'm curious in what you are talking about. (He takes her hand and they disappear. They appear in Kiba Corp. There sits Kiba.)  
  
Kiba: Ishisu! What is the meaning of this?  
  
Ishisu: You three are the ones who are going to help Shadi and I get the other three Millenium Items back.  
  
Kiba: What makes you sure I want to help the Pharaoh, Mr. Psycho over there and you!  
  
Marik: I am not Psycho! That's my other half!  
  
Ishisu: I knew you would say that so that's why I took these out of hiding. (She holds up the three god cards.) Do you remember Kiba what it fells like to have this in your hand?  
  
Kiba: It can not be.  
  
Yami: No! You can't give us these again. Last time it almost ruined us! (Marik gets an evil grin on his face but he quickly hides it.)  
  
Marik: I think it is the fastest way to get the items back.  
  
Kiba: I would like to have Obilisk again. I accept.  
  
Yami: This is not a good idea but ok. (She hands out the cards.)  
  
Marik: Excellent!  
  
Kiba: I must go and win some locator cards now. Excuse me. (He exits the room. Marik and Ishisu leave at well. Yami looks out the window.)  
  
Yami: The gods have been unleashed, and this time there won't be an end to their destruction. 


	3. Bakura Is Unbeatable

I do not own Yugioh or any cards in it (Besides the made up ones)  
  
Rex Raptor: No, I lose!!!  
  
Bakura: So sad. Maybe next time you will look before you leap. I'll take your locator card and your rarest card, The Serpent Night Dragon. (Bakura takes his prizes and walks away laughing.)  
  
Bakura had won 4 locator cards already. He had beaten Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist, Weevil Underwood, The Insect King, and Espa Roba, The ESP Duelist. Bakura also had thought of a new strategy: The Millenium Eye. With his two Millenium Items, how could he lose. He was aiming for another. Shadi, the weird man who kept meddling in his business, was going down. Only two more locator cards to go.  
  
Yugi was stubborn. He did not want to use his new god card: Slifer the Sky Dragon. Joey kept nagging him and saying, "If you're not going to use it, let me." Yugi had also not found anyone worth to challenge.  
  
It started to rain as the Kiba brothers walked down the street. Everyone moved out of the way for them. No one messed with Seto and Noah Kiba and got away with it. Two people didn't move though.  
  
Noah: Stand aside!  
  
Man: What if I refuse?  
  
Kiba: Then I believe that we will challenge you to a duel; a tag team duel.  
  
Man: Sounds good to me. Brother come. These rich snobs think that they can take on the Scorpio Brothers. (A large man stepped up. Both men had lots of tattoos on them. They had tan skin. The one who was talking was a small man; the other was 7 feet tall) My name is Sting and this is Klaw.  
  
Kiba: Shove your name and lets duel.  
  
Shadi walked down an alley trying to find a duelist. All of a sudden, Bakura appears out of nowhere. He looks at Shadi with an evil look and his Millenium Eye showing.  
  
Bakura: I have finally found you. Shadi I presume.  
  
Shadi: The one who has stolen the millenium eye!  
  
Bakura: It's Bakura, and I'm going to take your millenium key now.  
  
Shadi: We'll see who takes who's Item. I accept your challenge.  
  
Bakura: Excellent! Duel! (Their life points light up on there duelist disks.) I play a trap and summon Demonic Warrior (350/0) in attack mode. It's your turn.  
  
Shadi: (thoughts(Why did he play such a weak monster in attack mode? He must want me to attack.) I play out Guardian Baou (1000/1000) I attack your monster now!  
  
Bakura: 7350 Shadi: 8000  
  
Shadi: Since my Guardian destroyed one of you monsters, it gains 1000 attack!  
  
Bakura: Good move but I also have a trick up my sleeve. Once my Demonic Warrior gets destroyed I get to summon two more from my deck in attack mode. Nifty huh. It's my turn so I now play out Double Image. At a cost of 1000 lp per monster on my side of the field, I may duplicate all of the monsters on my side of the field for one turn.  
  
Bakura: 5350 Shadi: 8000  
  
Bakura: How do you like my four Demonic Warriors. I now play out Morphing Jar in attack mode. During my second main phase, I play out Dark Hole, which will destroy all monsters on the field.  
  
Shadi: Why would you do that?  
  
Bakura: You'll see next turn. It's your move.  
  
Shadi: Ok. I now play out Angel of the Snow (1750/1750) in attack mode. Attack Bakura directly.  
  
Bakura: Activate face down card! It's Sacirisu Armor. It destroys your Angel.  
  
Shadi: Curses. I end turn.  
  
Bakura: Now my plan will go into action. 


	4. Bakura Is Unbeatable Part 2

I do not own Yugioh or any cards in it (Besides the made up ones)  
  
Bakura: Now my plan will go into action. I play out A Dark  
Necrofear (2200/2800) by removing 3 fiends in my graveyard.  
(The fiend appears) Oh! I still have three fiends in my graveyard. I summon another Dark Necrofear (2200/2800).  
  
Shadi: Oh no!  
  
Bakura: Oh yes! Attack my Necrofears!  
  
Bakura: 5350 Shadi: 3600  
  
Bakura: I'm not through beating you down yet. I play the card polymerization, to fuse my two Necrofears together to make the Twin Necrofear (3400/3800)! I end my turn! Try your best to take him down.  
  
Shadi: I will! I set two cards face down and summon Jiani (1830/50) in attack mode. Your move, but tread cautiously.  
  
Bakura: Whatever! I will now activate the card, Card Destruction. We both discard our hands and draw the same # of cards that were in them. Ha, I got the card I needed! I play out Death Stalker (1900/200). I now activate the card Skull Invitation. For every card that gets sent to the graveyard, the owner of the card get 300 lp subtracted from there life points. Attack his Jiani, Death Stalker!  
  
Bakura: 5350 Shadi: 3530  
  
Bakura: You get 300 subtracted because of Skull Invitation.  
  
Bakura: 5350 Shadi: 3230  
  
Bakura: Ha! Now my Twin Necrofear is strong enough to wipe out the rest of your life points. Attack!  
  
Shadi: Not so fast! I play out my two face down cards: Spellbinding Circle, which stops your monsters attack from now on, and Numerous Healer, which heals me 1000 lp.  
  
Bakura: But since Numerous Healer is sent to the graveyard, you lose 300 lp because of Skull Invitation as well.  
  
Bakura: 5350 Shadi: 3930  
  
Shadi: My turn. I play out Fissure, which destroys your Death Stalker. You lose 300 because of your own card.  
  
Bakura: 5050 Shadi: 3930  
  
Shadi: Now for your Twin Headed Necrofear! I play out the strongest Guardian! Guardian Hiro! (1800/1850) His effect allows me to destroy all fusion monsters on the field.  
  
Bakura: No! (Twin Necrofear is sucked into the graveyard. Spellbinding Circle goes as well. They both lose 300 lp.)  
  
Bakura: 4750 Shadi: 3630  
  
Shadi: Now attack Hiro, to Bakura's life points!  
  
Bakura: 2950 Shadi: 3630  
  
Bakura: (Draws a card) Ha! This is the end for you, and your Millenium Key is mine! I use Soul Exchange, which allows me to sacrifice one of your monsters instead of mine. I sacrifice you Guardian Hiro for my Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/2100). (Bakura and Shadi lose 300 lp.)  
  
Bakura: 2650 Shadi: 3330  
  
Bakura: This monster will defeat you this turn.  
  
Shadi: It's not strong enough.  
  
Bakura: Not yet.  
  
Shadi: What?!  
  
Bakura: I play the equip card Ax of Despair. It raises Ha Des's attack by 1000.  
  
Shadi: I have lost to pure evil! I have failed.  
  
Bakura: Ha Des, attack Shadi and win me this duel!  
  
Bakura: 2650 Shadi: 0  
  
Shadi drops to the floor. Bakura walks over to him and kicks him onto his back. He takes his Millenium Key.  
  
Bakura: I do not need your pathetic card or locator card. All I need is this. You disgust me. I didn't even need to use my Millenium Eye to beat you. (He puts the Millenium Key around his neck. He feels its power.) Ha Ha Ha! I am invincible now! Any who stand in my way will be destroyed! Marik old buddy, I'm coming for you next. He fades into the darkness. 


	5. Tag Team Against the Scorpio Brothers

I do not own Yugioh or any cards in it (Besides the made up ones)  
  
Kiba: I will go first, followed by you, then Noah, and finally the huge pile of crap. (The Giant, Klaw, looked very POed at this remark and stomped the ground causing a rumble.) I will play a card facedown and summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in attack mode.  
  
Sting: You think that's strong! You'll see real power. I set on card face down as well. Now I play Scorponox (1650/1200) in attack mode. Now I play Metal Morph. It transforms my Scorponox into Metallic Scorponox (2150/1200)! I attack your La Jinn!  
  
Kiba: 7650 Sting: 8000 Noah 8000 Klaw: 8000  
  
Kiba: Lucky shot.  
  
Noah: Don't worry brother. I'll get it. I play out Non-Retrieve. This magic card states that no cards can be sent from the field to someone's hand.  
  
Sting: (Sarcastically) Oh I'm so sacred.  
  
Noah: You will be. I play the Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in attack mode.  
  
Sting: A sprit?  
  
Noah: That's right. It would usually return to my hand at the end of my turn causing a waste of a summon next turn and an open field for you to attack but since I have Non-Retrieve on the field that wont happen.  
  
Sting: So what. What's so great about a 700-attack monster? Noah: His effect. It allows me to attack your life points directly. Attack!  
  
Kiba: 7650 Sting: 7300 Noah: 8000 Klaw: 8000  
  
Sting: A useful trick but it's not going to win you this duel.  
  
Noah: This magic card will help me: Swords of Revealing Light.  
  
Sting: No!!!  
  
Klaw: Hmmmp.  
  
Kiba: Good move.  
  
Noah: This card means that you or your brother can't attack us for three turns. That's all for now.  
  
Klaw: (Draws a card.) De-spell on Swords. (Swords of Reviling Light gets sent to the graveyard.) Set Monster. Done.  
  
Sting: A man of few words but he gets the job done.  
  
Seto: (Draws) This move will be your undoing. I use Premature Burial. I pay 800 lp to summon La Jinn from my grave. I now sacrifice him for Luster Dragon # 2 (2400/2000). Attack Klaw's face down monster. (Luster dragon bites the face down card and a scorpion tail goes through its arm.)  
  
Sting: That was the Metal Scorpion that you just destroyed. It's effect is the monster that attacks this monster can't attack next turn.  
  
Seto: No problem. I end my turn.  
  
Sting: Good. I attack with my Metallic Scorponox to Inaba White Rabbit.  
  
Kiba: 7650 Sting: 7300 Noah: 6650 Klaw: 8000  
  
Sting: Try and beat that.  
  
Noah: I intend to. I play out Asura Priest (1700/1000). I attack Klaw directly.  
  
Kiba: 7650 Sting: 7300 Noah: 6650 Klaw: 6300  
  
Noah: Your turn Klaw.  
  
Klaw: Hmmp. Play Scorpion Pit. You monster loses 700 attack. Play Pharaoh's Scorpion (1750/0). Attack Priest.  
  
Kiba: 7650 Sting: 7300 Noah: 5900 Klaw: 6300  
  
Klaw: End.  
  
Kiba: Perfect. I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1600) in attack mode. Attack Klaw Now!  
  
String: I'll save you brother. I play my face down card, Scorpion Pit. Vorse Raider loses 700 attack.  
  
Kiba: Not so fast. I activate my face down card, Magic Jammer. I discard Sinister Serpent from my hand to stop Scorpion Pit. (Vorse Raider cuts Pharaoh's Scorpion in half.)  
  
Kiba: 7650 Sting: 7300 Noah: 5900 Klaw: 6150  
  
Kiba: It's going to take more than some crappy scorpions to beat us. Mark my words, we will win. 


	6. Tag Team Against the Scorpio Brothers Pa...

I do not own Yugioh or any cards in it (Besides the made up ones)  
  
Kiba: It's going to take more than some crappy scorpions to beat us. Mark my words, we will win.  
  
Sting: We will see. I think that you are over estimating our power. I add Black Pendent to my Metallic Scorponox. It raises his attack by 500 (2650/1200). Now, attack Luster Dragon.  
  
Kiba: 7400 Sting: 7300 Noah: 5900 Klaw: 6150  
  
Noah: Good move but I have a better one. I play one card face down and play out Halomier (1800/1500).  
  
Sting: This was your great move.  
  
Noah: Not quite. I play out the card Megamorph. Since I am losing this duel, this equip card doubles my Halomier's attack. (3600/1500) Scared yet. Attack Sting's Metallic Scorponox!  
  
Kiba: 7400 Sting: 6350 Noah: 5900 Klaw: 6150  
  
Noah: Beat that.  
  
Sting: When my monster was sent to the graveyard, Black Pendent was destroyed as well.  
  
Noah: So?  
  
Sting: The card inflicts 500 lp of damage to you. I will now play this quick-play magic card from my hand: Add Magic Damage. This card will double the damage that my Black Pendent inflicted to you. That's a whopping 1000 lp of damage.  
  
Kiba: 7400 Sting: 6350 Noah: 4900 Klaw: 6150 Noah: Shit.  
  
Kiba: Don't worry little brother. This duel will be over soon.  
  
Klaw: My turn. I play Scorpion King (1800/1850).  
  
Sting: Marvolous! That card's effect allows him to take 3 scorpion named cards out of his deck and put them in his hand for a cost of 2000 lp.  
  
Kiba: 7400 Sting: 6350 Noah: 4900 Klaw: 4150  
  
All of a sudden, Noah's Halomier's attack drops from 3600 to 900.  
  
Noah: Oh no, What happened?  
  
Sting: Did you forget about your Megamorph's other attack? When you aren't losing the duel, your monster's original attack gets halved.  
  
Noah: How could I miss that?  
  
Klaw: Now, I use the card Polmerization to fuse 3 cards from my hand: Tail of Moege, Body of Moege, and Claws of Moege to form Moege the Ravager (3400/2300). Attack Halomier.  
  
Kiba: 7400 Sting: 6350 Noah: 2400 Klaw: 4150  
  
Kiba: Don't worry brother. This turn Klaw will be out.  
  
Sting: You bluff.  
  
Kiba: I don't. I use the magic card Soul Exchange on Moege. It alows me to sacrifice him instead of one of my monsters. I also sacrifice Vorce Raider to summon the BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON (3000/2500)!!!  
  
It shows Yami walking down the road. He is troubled by something. A hand reaches out of a portal in front of him and motion's for him to come in.  
  
Yami: What the?! (The hand disappears.) I never give up a challenge. Besides, I need a challenge to duel. (He jumps into the portal. I goes back to Kiba.)  
  
Sting: Too bad that you have to skip your battle phase when you use Soul Exchange. You two really should read your cards better.  
  
Kiba: I forgot. Damn! I set one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Sting: Perfect. I set a card face down as well. Unlike you Kiba, I can get the job done for my team. I summon 8- Clawed Scorpion (600/800) in attack mode.  
  
Kiba: Yeah good job.  
  
Sting: You under estimate the powers of my scorpions. This little card will take Noah out of the game.  
  
Kiba: With 600 attack. I bet.  
  
Sting: We'll see who laughs last. It attacks Noah now.  
  
Kiba: 7400 Sting: 6350 Noah: 0 Klaw: 4150  
  
Noah and Kiba: What!!!???  
  
Sting: I told you. When my little scorpion attacks your life points, its attack raises to 2400. Just enough to take out the blue haired brat. Lucky or skilled, either way you look at it, he is still out.  
  
Noah: Sorry brother. I failed you.  
  
Kiba; Don't worry. I have the card that will end this. (He looks at his hand. The only card in it is Obelisk the Tormentor.) It will end it. 


End file.
